This disclosure generally relates to communicating data between client devices, and more specifically to encoding data for communicating using ultra high frequency audio.
Users increasingly exchange data between various client devices. For example, a user may have a smartphone and a tablet computer and exchange data and exchange data between the smartphone and the tablet computer at times. As another example, a user may replace or upgrade a smartphone and migrate data from a currently-used smartphone to a replacement or new smartphone. Often, different client devices are connected to a network, allowing the user to exchange data between client devices via the network.
However, when exchanging data between client devices, one of the client devices may lack information for establishing a connection to the network. For example, a client device may lack the network's service set identifier (SSID) and the types of available connections to the network. Conventionally, the SSID may be manually provided to the client device or captured via a quick response (QR) code presented by another client device. While this allows the client device to establish a connection to the network, the connection may fail to efficiently use the network's capabilities, often necessitating the client device establish an additional connection to the network after obtaining information about the network via the network connection. Additionally, if no network is available or limited-quality connections to network are available to the client device, data may be inefficiently communicated from the client device to another client device.
The figures depict various embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles described herein.